Astrological Scouts
by I iz Innocent
Summary: We all know of Sailor Moon and her group in Tokyo, but what if there were Astrological Scouts, such as Sailor Aries and her own friends in Texas? I'm pretty bad at Summarys, but that pretty much the jist of it. Please Review!


Note: This is my first time every writing a fic, so please give me your honest opinion. I will be adding more when I have time. ^-^ The characters in this story are mostly original, the idea is taken from the original Sailor Moon. I just kinda added to everything creating my own scouts, of course, its also with the ideas of several close friends of mine. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Once more Sailor Aries and the group have been spotted. And every month now there seem to be more scouts appearing."  
"Kati, what are you watching?"  
"Oh, just the news. It's talking about those newer sailor scouts and all."  
"Oh. them again." Mik sighed, dropping down on the couch beside her sister, her long straight brown hair dropping in waves around her. Kati had hair similar to hers, but it was rather wavy and she didn't have her bangs cut short. In fact, both girls look a lot alike minus the fact that Mik wore glasses and was a bit taller. But then, she was also older. Kati had just recently turned 16, while Mik was 18.  
"You have a problem with them?"  
Mik lied back on the couch, putting her legs on Kati. "Not a problem.just, a curiosity. Who is your favorite?"  
At this Kati grinned. "The Twins, Sailor Sagi and Sailor Ttarius. You know, like the sign Sagittarius. They are both cool."  
Mik bit at her lip a bit with almost a frown. "You like the twins more than you do Sailor Aires?"  
Kati nodded. "Yeah. I hate leader types."  
"But you like Sailor Moon?"  
"Well yeah... I mean. she's ditzy. So it works, while Aries is just. perfect."  
This answer only partly satisfied Mik, but she decided to let her sister off the hook. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then looked at the other girl with a warm smile.  
".What about the others? Why don't you like them?"  
"I do. They just don't meet my expectations. I adore Sailor Gemini, she's pretty interesting. But not as much as the twins. Sailor Taurus is nice, but kinda. too possessive and such."  
"I know what you mean." Mik rolled her eyes, then blinked at Kati after receiving a questioning look. "I mean, I have a friend that is a Taurus, and she's rather possessive herself." Kati just nodded lightly, then stood as the phone rang.  
"Hello? Uh, yeah. hold on just a second..Mik! Phone call!"  
  
"Who are you?" The man dressed in black called from the ground as his gaze locked upon the women on the roof.  
All of the girls just smirked, then one stepped forward. "I am Sailor Aries." She grinned at the reaction of the man. Her appearance seemed all the more enchanting as a strong wind blew at her long brown hair, tossing it over her blue green eyes. Her eyes matched her outfit well. It was much like Sailor Moon's outfit, but the colors where a swirl of blue green, and around her neck her choker held the symbol of Aries.  
The next girl in line stepped forward, also grinning. "I. am Sailor Taurus." This girl had the same outfit as well, but it was actually more like Venus's uniform with almost a pink lemonade color. Around her neck was a gold chain holding the symbol of Taurus. Her hair was that of an emerald, cut short to her chin and straight, while her eyes were a bright blue.  
Yet another stepped forward. "They all call me Gemini. but of course that's Miss Sailor Gemini to the likes of you." Her uniform was a soft green, much like that of blades of grass. Around her neck rested the sign for Gemini held on a black choker. Her hair was worn similar to Sailor Moon's, except it was a bit shorter. It was the exact same color blonde though.  
Three girls remained standing behind, until another stepped forward. This one wore in outfit with the mixed colors of silver and pearl. Her hair rested lightly over her shoulder and went to her waist, being a rather light blonde color. "I'm known as Sailor Cancer." Her gloved hands rested lightly on her hips as she stepped aside, allowing the man below to view the last two scouts, the twins.  
The remaining two stepped forward together, their blue hair and eyes matching that of the other. The only real difference was one had wavy hair while the other's was straight. Both had their hair cut to their mid back. Their outfits were replicas of Jupiter's, but instead of green one wore topaz and the other had a rich purple. And the signs around their neck were cut in half, as if they had been one at one point in time.  
"I am Sailor Sagi, and this is my sister." The straight hair girl called out, the other girl immediately picking up her sentence.  
"Sailor Ttarius, at your service." Both bowed their heads slightly, then stood side by side near the others.  
"So, my friends. how should we deal with this one?" Aries spoke up, glancing towards her group.  
"Deal with me? Pft, you are just a bunch of little girls." The man from the ground reached at his belt, immediately flinging a small knife at Aries.  
"Ttarius Tornado Attack!" Ttarius stepped in front of her leader, her twin quickly joining in. "Sagi Hurricane Roar!" Both attacks seeming to flow into each other, snatching up the man and pinning him to a tree, dragging the knife through the air and sticking it into the tree by his head. The winds of the attacks seemed to form into the shape of arrows, keeping the man still as Aries jumped from the roof, followed by the other girls. "Heh, thanks twins. As for you." She paused at the sound of sirens. "Oh darn." Her lips formed into a slight frown, and then the man blinked as the girls seemed to vanish. Leaving only a small figure in the corner to be visible. Kati.  
  
"Heya! Lok, Jaz, wait up!" Mik ran up to her two friends, breathing heavily and gripping Jaz's shoulder to steady her. "Geez, you two really need to clean your ears." She gasped, receiving a slight giggle from the twins.  
"So Mik, what's the plan? There are others, you know that. There are twelve signs total. do you have any clue as to where the rest might be?" Lok stood there with her hands resting lightly on her hips, her wavy haired twin biting at her lip.  
Mik merely shook her head. "Nope, no idea. Only that they may very well be close. I mean, look at those in Tokyo, many of them lived in the same area."  
"True." Jaz spoke up, a finger now resting on her lip. "But, Tokyo is a rather popular place and all. I mean, what if the other Astrological Scouts are scattered throughout the whole US?"  
"Then I suppose we will be going on one long road trip." A voice sounded from behind. It was Kelly. Her blonde hair tossed behind her as she stepped up to the group, her tone cheerful as usual. "I'll drive if ya like." She grinned oddly, forcing the other girls to giggle a bit. Out of the whole group, Kelly was the life and spirit. And the girls teased her for being Sailor Moon, though she wasn't, because she wore her hair in a similar manner to the real Moon Princess. The only main difference was it was just slightly shorter.  
Mik looked around, then noticed two other faces in the group, their two newest friends.  
"Hey Teri, Rain, how have you been. you're kinda quiet. Any ideas or suggestions?"  
There was a slight pause, and then Rain spoke up. "Just take one area at a time. After we comb through Texas, then we can move on with no rush. We'll find them all in time." Her short emerald hair blew lightly into her face as she smiled, obviously pleased with her answer.  
Teri just stood there with her arms crossed. She didn't offer her ideas very often, the others weren't sure if she just had an idea and didn't want to tell it, or if maybe her mind was as blank as their own. Of course, she didn't have to speak her mind to be one of the most admired of the girls. She had her appearance used to her advantage. Her eyes were a sea green, and her hair was a light blonde that went all the way to her waste. Today it was tied back in a pony tail, which she did every so often. Her outfit was the usual though, blue jeans and a v-cut shirt, today it was white though.  
The other girls wore about the same style every day as well. They didn't have to wear uniforms to school, so they wore what they felt most comfortable in. Today Mik was in her average black shorts and open back black shirt, while Rain wore tan Capri's and a red tank top. Kelly was in her jeans and unlike her usual t-shirt with some comment written across it, she wore a plain pink t-shirt.  
It was all the usual stuff for the girls. Not many of them were up for much change and had had their share of it when they became Astrological Scouts. But of course, they still tried to live their normal lives, never letting anyone outside of the group know their secret, not even their families.  
Mik nodded lightly to Rain with a slight smile. "Alright, then since that seems to be the only possible idea, I suppose we'll stick with it for now."  
".But how will we find them all?" Teri finally spoke up. Kelly walked up to her, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder.  
"Same way we found you, my dear. We'll just keep going on with our business until they fall into play on their own. But naturally, we might not be able to see them right away, so that's when Mari comes into play." She nodded her head towards a small black and white cat that sat by Mik's foot.  
"We can't fully depend on Mari though. I mean, she's my sister's cat, and my sister is the whole 'must investigate' curious type. You know her, she's impossible to rid of when she knows something."  
"Well if she finds out then at least we know she won't blab." Jaz rolled her eyes, tossing back her hair at the same time as her twin sister. "Unlike Liz. I mean, your youngest sister can be a sweet heart, but sometimes she doesn't understand when it's more polite to keep her mouth closed."  
"What do you expect from a Scorpio." Mik chuckled, then led the girls towards the ice cream shop. "Any one hungry? Another victory, another treat."  
"Mik pays." The other girls chimed in together, receiving a glare from Mik, then a warm smile. "Okay, but only if you guys pay for the rest of this century."  
  
"Mari?" Kati walked slowly through her home hallway, frowning slightly as she searched for her kitten. "Liz? Have you seen Mari?"  
Her younger sister nodded lightly, her dirty blonde hair falling lightly into her face. "Yeah, Mik said she was going to show her to some people. I thought she had asked you first though."  
Kati merely shook her head, the grabbed a blue leash from a hook on the wall.  
"Well, if she comes back tell her to expect nothing more from me." Her voice sounded slightly irritated, but almost joyful even. "I'm taking Chaz for a walk, okay?" She whistled, receiving the response of a bark from the next room, then smiled as a golden Labrador ran over towards her cheerfully. "See ya." Kati called over her shoulder as she leashed Chaz and walked out, not really caring for an answer from her younger sister.  
  
Sorry so bleh so far. I'll add more eventually when I have the time. ^-^ 


End file.
